Turf blocks or grass blocks are an environmentally preferable alternative to asphalt, full concrete pavement, or dirt for driveways, roadways, sidewalks and the like because these structures allow precipitation moisture to flow directly to the sub terrain and not create storm water runoff. Turf blocks are traditionally thought of as a repeating network of concrete squares (or diamonds) wherein the central section of the squares are hollow and filled with dirt and grass for a quasi-natural terrain wherein the natural portions are supported a kept from being compacted because of the support of surrounding concrete structure.
More recently, alternatives to concrete have been used to create turf block pavement. Nonetheless, although the grass sections are not overly compacted, the grass itself often dies or otherwise changes color due to seasonal stresses or death of the grass itself. Another drawback with many turf block applications is unevenness that develops over time due to the weight of vehicle or foot traffic on such materials.
What is needed, therefore, is an environmentally-friendly, lightweight, and cost-effective structure that accomplishes the functional purposes of traditional turf blocks while maintaining the aesthetic purposes of such turf blocks.